


Confessions and Beginnings

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Scales [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward first sex, First Date, First Time, Insecure Andrew Underhill, M/M, Supportive Lorenzo Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: After taking things with his warlock very, very slow, Andrew Underhill now takes a few large steps to being out and proud. He also has a few confessions to make, but Lorenzo is too gone over his Shadowhunter to be anything other than supportive and patient, even when things don't go as expected. Also, he's a good teacher.





	1. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of the first part in the series.

A lifetime of ingrained prejudices and fear wasn’t easy to shed, so any display of public affection was a difficult thing for Andrew Underhill. And even with the Head of the Institute being the sister of the Inquisitor, a man who was married to a warlock, it was still hard for him to do more than smile at Lorenzo when anyone else was around. He knew it wasn’t necessary anymore, he just couldn’t help it. 

Lorenzo, on the other hand, was understanding and patient. Surprisingly so, Andrew felt. As a man who was used to getting what he wanted, it felt unexpected that he would just sit back and wait until his partner would get over himself. But Lorenzo didn’t push him a single time, and it made Andrew even fall harder. 

But now, he was sure, something was going to give, something was happening because here, in his room, safe behind silencing wards, he didn’t need to hide anything anymore. He had often been so close and been unable to take it further, and Lorenzo had always respected his boundaries, even encouraged him to only take the steps he felt were safe. But now...

The sight of Lorenzo, opening himself, the look of insecurity in his eyes as he had revealed his warlock mark, had kindled something inside Andrew he had no idea he could feel. It was a wild mix of feelings; awe that Lorenzo had entrusted him with this most personal of secrets, which led to an outburst of affection he was yet hesitant to call love but that might well be on its way there. And then, when Lorenzo had seen the look in Andrew’s eyes, dazzled by the beauty of the warlock mark and the man who bore it, he had looked at Andrew with his dark eyes full of something, something that bypassed Andrew’s brain completely and immediately set a lot of his nerves on fire. 

And while he and Lorenzo had spent quite some time making out before, it had always been soft and cautious. But now? He had never been kissed like that, the few times he had tried had been with girls and it hadn’t done anything for him. Like Alec, he had believed he could never have what he wanted, and for a long time he had only had a dim idea of what that might be. 

But it was this: a warm body pressed against his, a pair of hands roaming his back, lips on his, kisses that were open-mouthed, hungry, and that filled him with a want and a need they couldn’t slake. The soft scratch of stubble, the hint of cologne, the chest pressing against him strong and flat. His breath was coming in harsh gasps against Lorenzo’s lips, and he felt his capacity for rational thought rapidly deteriorate as he felt those hands on his back beginning to tug his shirt out of his jeans. 

Lorenzo broke the kiss with a hum, and Andrew tried to chase his lips, but his head dropped back when he felt those lips travel down the side of his neck. But then the hands on his back pulled him in, pressed their lower bodies together, and all of his blood rushed south so fast he wondered how he was actually still standing. 

He wouldn’t have been surprised if he would land flat on his ass should Lorenzo go of him now. 

Lorenzo muttered something in Spanish against his skin and heat coiled in his gut, and Andrew rolled his hips against Lorenzo without having made a conscious decision about it. The sensation of pressing his groin against the other man’s body made him dizzy, and he couldn’t have stopped the moan even if he wanted. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard and fast like it never had before. 

His legs were almost touching the bed frame, and if he would let himself fall back now he would land on the mattress with Lorenzo on top of him, and the hands that were currently caressing his back would have to roam elsewhere, another thought that tore a soft moan from his lips. So he took a tiny step back, and Lorenzo sensed his intention because he backed off the tiniest bit to give him room to move. 

Someone knocked on the door and Andrew jumped out of his skin. 

“Underhill?”

Andrew buried his face in his hands, unable to breathe for a moment.

“Not here either,” another voice said. “Let’s check the office again.”

Eyes wide in panic Andrew stared at a slightly dishevelled Lorenzo. But before Andrew could lose his shit completely the warlock snapped his fingers, and both their appearances were immediately restored. Another snap, and a portal opened in the middle of his room. 

“Your office,” Lorenzo whispered urgently, despite the silencing wards. “Now!”

Years of training as a Shadowhunter came back to aid him as he shook off the shock, and he jumped through the portal as if he was escaping a demon attack with Lorenzo straight on his heels. 

“Underhill?”

The Shadowhunter who had so rudely torn Andrew out of the best kiss of his life poked his head through the doorframe to peek into his office. His eyes widened considerably when he saw him at his desk, leafing through paperwork, while the High Warlock of Brooklyn was nonchalantly sitting on the sofa at the other end of the room nursing a cup of coffee, neither of them with even a single hair of fold of clothing out of place.

“Oh, here you are.”

“Longfeather?” Andrew looked up. “What is it?”

“I have this report here,” Longfeather said and cast the warlock on the couch a slightly dubious look. “Isabelle mentioned something about the drones on the perimeter but she said you’ll know what to look for.”

“Thank you,” Andrew said and held out his hand. 

Longfeather handed him the tablet and cast another look at Lorenzo before he left. 

Andrew stared at the tablet for a long moment before he dared to look up again. Lorenzo was mustering him with a mildly amused little smirk, but Andrew felt smiling beyond him. He really, seriously needed to grow a pair and stop forcing Lorenzo into being something that was beginning to feel like a dirty little secret. 

“Well, I’d better be going,” Lorenzo said and got up. “I’m glad though we could clear up last night’s misunderstanding.”

“So am I,” Andrew replied and followed him out of the office. 

He didn’t fail to notice the looks a few other Shadowhunters cast them, especially the warlock, but it was when he heard the word ‘useless wards’ whispered somewhere that something cold crept down his spine. He had had the feeling people might be amused about his feeble attempts at hiding, but it seemed some of the Shadowhunters in this Institute did _not_ look right through him after all.

Because apparently, some of his fellow Shadowhunters thought that Lorenzo was here that often on warlock duty because his wards were so shitty they decayed too fast. And they thought that because Andrew Underhill was too much of a coward to come out all the way to his Institute. Yes, by now they all knew he was gay, but the only one who knew for sure he was in a relationship, and with whom, was Isabelle. 

And now his cowardice was ruining Lorenzo’s reputation. 

Andrew had to stop for a moment; he took a deep, deep breath, then rolled his shoulders, and straightened up to look at Lorenzo who was giving him a questioning glance. They were approaching the ops centre, and Andrew knew he had to make a stand. Now, or never. 

He made a point of walking a little closer to Lorenzo than he usually did, and while his smile was nervous and slightly shaky, he nodded and cleared his throat. Lorenzo lifted his eyebrows, but Andrew nodded again. He could do this. He had to. It was about time. 

“Um, Lorenzo,” he said, and not in a whisper, as they entered the ops centre. “You mentioned that little Italian place, and I was wondering...” 

Lorenzo’s eyebrows had risen into his hairline. 

“I mean, if Brooklyn doesn’t catch fire today I could try and get out of here a little earlier?”

“To have dinner?” Lorenzo asked, still mildly confused but encouraged by Andrew’s smile. 

Yes, his heart was about to jump out of his throat but he was doing this. Now. 

“Yes.” Andrew could feel all eyes on him, but he kept his own firmly on the man beside him. “I’ve never been to Florence. Or Italy, for that matter.”

“Well, if you want to have dinner in Italy,” Lorenzo began, his smile slowly warming, “then you’d have to leave at lunch, because of the time zones. I do, however, know a little place in Upper East Side.”

“Um, yeah.” Andrew tried to zone out the stares he got. “That sounds... sounds good.”

Lorenzo was still looking at him, slightly calculating, thoughtful, as if he was trying to assess his intentions. To judge by his smile he knew exactly what Andrew was doing, but he left the ball in his court. 

“I could... I could give you a call when I’m done here,” Andrew went on. “If that’s okay?”

“More than okay,” Lorenzo replied with a smile. “I see you tonight, then?”

They had reached the other side of the ops centre, but as Lorenzo was about to turn around to head for the doors, Andrew reached out and took one of his hands. Lorenzo’s eyes widened the slightest bit as Andrew leaned forward, but did neither try to stop him nor avoid the short but firm touch of lips.

“See you tonight,” Andrew replied, his heart still in his throat, but a triumphant smile on his face. 

And Lorenzo was looking at him as if he had hung the moon. 

Andrew turned around, still feeling Lorenzo’s eyes on him, but this time he met the stares coming from his colleagues. 

“Assessing the wards, huh?” One of them asked, with a small grin. 

“Well... I am head of Security,” Andrew said with a shrug that looked a lot more nonchalantly than he felt. “What else would I be doing with the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Isabelle couldn’t suppress a chuckle as she pressed a tablet into his hands. “Alec usually called it ‘checking the perimeter’.” She winked. “I also heard the term ‘research’ a few times.”

Before he could think of a reply his phone buzzed, and Andrew looked at a message from Lorenzo. He looked up and around, but everyone had gone back to their jobs. 

_[Lorenzo Rey] 8:23 I am so proud of you, Andrew._

Andrew felt his face split into a grin and his cheeks burn. His smile dimmed somewhat however as he typed his reply.

_8:23 I’m sorry it took me so long._

_[Lorenzo Rey] 8:24 You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, querido._  
_[Lorenzo Rey] 8:24 I look forward to tonight._

Andrew couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. He got a bit of good-natured needling, and a few looks of discontent and disapproval, but ever since the former head of the Institute had married a warlock right here on the premises, the worst consequences he had faced so far were losing a few people he had thought friends. He had gained others however, and he was closer with the new head than he ever thought he could be. 

He could finally be who he truly was. And go on his first official date with his warlock boyfriend. Although maybe he had to establish that fact first; he had never been in a relationship before so he wasn’t sure if they had reached that stage already. 

Well, tonight was the time to find out about that.

* * *

Since his wardrobe left a lot to be desired in terms of fancy clothing, and he didn’t want to go to a cosy Italian restaurant in a three piece suit, Andrew was at a loss as to what to wear. He had texted Lorenzo, asking him if there was a dress code, to which the warlock replied that a suit would be a little overdressed and that he was allowed to feel comfortable. 

That didn’t help him, though, because there was little else between his usual black denim and leather Shadowhunter gear and that suit. He was getting mildly stressed, and in a last, desperate attempt to prevent things from going haywire both in his brain and on his date, he begged Isabelle for help. They were more friends and co-workers than boss and subordinate, although they fell easily enough into the roles of Head of the Institute and Head of Security if the situation called for it.

And she, bless her soul, didn’t even waste a second with smirking or trying to poke a little fun at him. She just threw his wardrobe door open and began chucking things onto the bed. 

He ended up wearing a pair of practically new black jeans that he had never worn because they had shrunken a little during the first wash and were too tight to be comfortable in the field. Isabelle told him very matter-of-factly that they made his ass look fantastic, and although Andrew was convinced that he would never be able to look her in the eyes again he had to admit she had a point. 

And after she had undone the top two buttons of his shirt she told him to hang on, and vanished into her own room from where she returned shortly after, folding a dark blue silk handkerchief into a cravat that she tied around his neck.

Andrew had to admit he looked rather good. 

“That colour suits you,” she said and took a step back to assess her handiwork. “Warlock blue.”

“Think he’ll notice?” Andrew tugged the cravat into place.

“I’d be surprised if he won’t.” Isabelle’s smile widened. “You look dashing. Now go get him, tiger.”

Ignoring the blush he felt creeping onto his cheeks Andrew managed a smile. “Thank you, Isabelle.”

“To be perfectly honest?” Isabelle stopped again at the doorframe. “I could never have imagined you ending up with Lorenzo Rey. But you two work.”

Andrew shrugged with a fatalistic little smile. “That makes two of us, Ma’am.”

Isabelle chuckled and shook her head as she left. 

A few finishing touches now; making sure his hair was right, putting on a tiny dab of the ridiculously expensive cologne he had treated himself with for his birthday, and one last tug at the dark blue silk cravat. Then he took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and looked at the terrarium. 

“Wish me luck, buddy.”

Patrick licked his left eyeball, then the right. 

“I mean it’s not as if I would have him running for the hills if I... you know what I should stop talking about messing things up, shouldn’t I?”

Gecko’s couldn’t look judgemental, but if they could, Patrick would have told him to get over himself and enjoy his night. 

“I even put on the nice underwear,” he said, trying to joke his own nervousness away. 

Patrick scuttled down the glass pane and vanished under a leaf. 

“Right, too much information.” He huffed out a breath. “Sorry.”

Then he texted Lorenzo that he was ready, and the answer back came almost immediately that Lorenzo would wait with a portal outside. 

He was still slightly nervous as he left his rooms, but he didn’t fail to notice some appreciative looks as he walked through the ops centre. 

“Wow, someone cleans up nice,” he could hear someone say, and if that wasn’t a boost to his confidence. 

Truth to be told, the reason he had dared to chat Lorenzo up at all at the wedding had been mostly liquid courage. But things between them had steadily and slowly developed, until the misunderstanding last night, and the making up this morning that had almost led to more. 

There was no reason Lorenzo would suddenly drop him and tell him he wasn’t enough. So he tried to find that confidence again as he opened the door, and he did find it the moment Lorenzo noticed him. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Lorenzo said after staring at him for a solid ten seconds. 

“Thanks.” He licked his lips with a flick of his tongue. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Lorenzo lifted his eyebrows with a little smirk, and snapped his fingers to open a portal. “Shall we?”

“Of course.” 

“After you,” Lorenzo said gallantly, and Andrew dropped a small kiss onto his lips before he stepped through the portal.


	2. First Time

It was close to midnight when the two of them stepped out of the portal in front of the Institute. The food had been amazing, as had the wine, and they had talked about everything and nothing, although Lorenzo had done most of the talking while Andrew had been content to listen.

“I enjoyed tonight,” Andrew said, stepping a little closer to Lorenzo who was looking at him with a warm smile. “The food was as amazing as the company.”

“You flatter me.” Lorenzo reached out and tugged Andrew’s cravat into place.

“Nothing but the truth.” Andrew rested his hands on Lorenzo’s hips. “I had a wonderful evening. And I... don’t really want it to end.”

“We could have another drink, or two.” Lorenzo tilted his head.

“I would invite you, but you know my room.” Andrew huffed out a chuckle. “And I don’t have anything to drink, either.”

“But I do,” Lorenzo said, and gave Andrew a meaningful look.

“Well.” Andrew cleared his throat. “Sure. Why not.”

Yet as they stepped out of the portal Andrew was surprised to see they weren’t in Lorenzo’s Brooklyn apartment, but stood in front of his private mansion in Lawrence.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Lorenzo said as he opened the door with a flicker of magic.

“Lorenzo,” Andrew said with a smile as he stepped past him, “there is nothing humble about you.”

“And is that a bad thing?”

Andrew turned around as the warlock had closed the door behind them. “No,” he said and stepped close enough so he could sling his arms around Lorenzo’s hips. “I adore you.”

“You flatter me again,” Lorenzo said, and this time a faint blush highlighted his cheekbones. “And here I thought I should be used to such compliments, but every time you say something like this I blush like a bride.”

Andrew snorted softly under his breath, but then leaned forward to kiss him.

“About that drink,” Lorenzo whispered as soon as he was able to, voice slightly unsteady while Andrew was exploring the concept of neck kissing.

“Yeah, drink,” he muttered, and leaned back again.

Their eyes met, and within a heartbeat they were kissing again, the very air between them heating up as their arms around each other pulled them closer together.

“Stay the night,” Lorenzo whispered against Andrew’s lips between kisses, and Andrew had to break the kiss, lean back to get some more air into his lungs.

Lorenzo looked at him, cautious hope in his eyes. “Or we just... have that drink, and I portal you home.”

Swallowing drily, Andrew shook his head. “No... no, I’d like to... like to stay.”

Lorenzo smiled, a bright smile full of warm affection, and after a small, gentle kiss, he stepped away from Andrew to head towards the lounge.

“About that drink... any preferences?”

Andrews shook his head. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Lorenzo’s smile widened even more, and he took his time to carefully measure and mix the two drinks. “Old Fashioned,” he said as he handed Andrew a glass. “To us.”

Andrew nodded and lifted his glass. “To us.”

They settled down on an incredibly comfortable Chesterfield sofa to enjoy their drinks, but as soon as those were emptied they had their hands on each other again. It was Lorenzo who leaned back and took a deep breath.

“Bedroom?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically husky.

Andrew took a deep breath but nodded, and slowly got to his feet. He took the offered hand and let Lorenzo lead him upstairs, and into a bedroom dominated by a bed that could have housed a sizeable Amish family. Dark red and burgundy satin sheets shimmered in the moonlight shining through the large windows, and Lorenzo lit a few candles across the room with a snap of his fingers.

Andrew was still standing in the doorframe, looking tense.

“Querido,” Lorenzo said gently and walked back to him, resting his hands on Andrew’s shoulders. “Please, relax. Don’t do anything you’re not ready for. I can just portal you home, no hard feelings.”

“No.” Andres shook his head. “That’s not it... it’s...” Then he took a deep breath and for a moment, looked as if he was about to take up the Shadowhunter soldier stance before he forced his hands out from behind his back. “I just... I have a confession to make.”

Lorenzo nodded, but he moved one of his hands up to Andrew’s cheek with a gentle smile. “That this is your first time?”

“I...” Andrew huffed. “Yes. But... not only that.” He took a deep breath, and Lorenzo gestured at him to go on with an encouraging nod, his hand still on Andrew’s cheek.

“You know how it is,” Andrew began after a moment. “With Shadowhunters, I mean. I spent a lot of my teenage years asking myself what was wrong with me because I didn’t enjoy kissing girls, as opposed to my friends. But then I met Michael.” He swallowed hard, and when Lorenzo took one of his hands in his free hand, Andrew closed his fingers around it. “We were training partners, we were both seventeen years old, and I knew. I knew. He was looking at me like I knew I was looking at him.”

He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. “We ended up kissing in the locker room. It was just... hot and messy, and then we suddenly realised what we were doing and... we just pushed each other away and ran into separate directions. I knew at that moment what was wrong with me, and spent the rest of my life hiding... until Alec came along and changed our world.” He shook his head with a tiny, slightly incredulous smile. “Without him, I’d still be lying to everyone about my true self.”

“Then I have a lot to thank him for,” Lorenzo said softly, his thumb caressing Andrew’s cheek. “And I understand. I really do. I have lived through times where men like you and me were put against a wall and shot, or castrated and incarcerated. You never have to apologize to me for... feeling insecure, and neither do I want you to feel like there is something wrong with you. Because let me assure you, being inexperienced does not equal being inadequate.”

“Yeah... that’s...” Andrew tried to smile, and was even somewhat successful. “And that’s why...” He took a deep breath. “I want... I want a lot of things. But it’s not only that I don’t know what I’m doing, it’s also that... I just might not be able to get over myself.”

“Querido,” Lorenzo went on, voice firm but gentle, “there is no ‘getting over yourself’. Nothing will ever happen in this room that you do not want and are ready for. I will gladly initiate you into the world of pleasure-” and he stepped a little closer, brought their bodies together again “-but only at your pace.”

Andrew nodded and pulled him close again, and while their kisses were passionate, this time they did not immediately give way to hot and hungry. Unhurried, soft sliding of lips on lips, until Andrew reached around Lorenzo’s head to tug the elastic out of his hair. He unceremoniously dropped it and buried one hand into Lorenzo’s hair with a delighted sigh.

Smiling against his Andrew’s lips, Lorenzo emitted a questioning hum.

“I just like you with your hair down,” Andrew whispered.

Lorenzo chuckled and gave him a warm smile when Andrew leaned back. He tugged at the knot of Lorenzo’s tie, and quickly divested him of it, and unbuttoned the first three buttons of the dark red silk shirt. Then he cradled Lorenzo’s face in his hand for a kiss, but immediately trailed his lips across his cheek and along his jaw. Lorenzo dropped his head to the side to give him better access.

Andrew buried his face into the crook of Lorenzo’s neck, nipped the skin with his lips a few times, but in between he inhaled deeply through his nose. “I love that cologne,” he muttered against Lorenzo’s skin.

“Do you?” Lorenzo ran both hands down Andrew’s back, and tentatively tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“Hmm, yes.” A few more kisses. “A lot.”

Lorenzo chuckled, and tugged a little more of the hem of Andrew’s shirt out of his jeans. “I created it myself.”

Now it was Andrew’s turn to chuckle, a soft breath against skin. “Is everything about you so fascinatingly unique?”

“I like to think so,” Lorenzo replied and finally was able to slide his hands under the shirt.

Andrew tensed, but before Lorenzo could remove his hands he relaxed again with a sigh that turned into a luxurious hum as Lorenzo spread his fingers to caress the expanse of Andrew’s broad and muscular back.

“I have been thinking, you know,” Lorenzo whispered, and moved his hands down again, tugging at more of the hem from the inside. “About you.”

“And what was on your mind?” Andrew whispered, and nuzzled the side of Lorenzo’s neck.

“Lately, your physique, mostly.” Having succeeded in pulling all of the hem out of the tight black jeans, Lorenzo took a small step back. “I have a... certain fondness for muscled chests.”

“Do you, now.” It was almost a purr, and with his smile somewhere between bashful and eager, Andrew undid the knot of his cravat. He dropped it, and slowly undid three more buttons of his shirt. “I hope you’re not too much into chest hair because then I’d have to disappoint.”

“Querido, nothing about you could possibly be disappointing.” Lorenzo’s voice was dark but gentle as he nudged Andrew’s hands aside to do the unbuttoning himself. “Besides, I’m a warlock,” he added with a wink.

Andrew’s eyes widened. “Please don’t turn me into a yeti!”

“Not?” Lorenzo looked up, but as their eyes met they both had to laugh. “No, I wouldn’t. There is nothing about you that isn’t perfect, never fear.” Another button. “But then, Shadowhunters have no fears, have they?”

“That’s a rumour, I think.” Andrew swallowed as Lorenzo’s hands wandered lower, slowly undoing button after button in careful, measured moves. “Shadowhunters are afraid of many things.”

“Like?”

“Like... failure?”

“Querido.” Lorenzo dropped his hands with a sigh. “This is not a self-assigned mission.”

“No...” Andrew looked at his feet for a moment, then lifted his head again with a sigh. “But we grow up always being judged very harshly. In our line of work, mistakes lead to death and destruction and I-”

“I can assure you, being in my bedroom is not a Clave-sanctioned mission you have to successfully complete before handing in a report.”

Andrew snorted and shook his head with a grin.

“Although I am sure some people in the Clave would read that report with great...” he looked at Andrew’s face as he slowly spread the halves of Andrew’s shirt, “...interest.” His eyes widened a little as he let them roam across the expanse of Andrew’s chest.

Andrew took a deep breath and exhaled on a long, heavy huff.

“Be that as it may,” Lorenzo went on and took Andrew’s right arm to undo the cuff buttons, “you should really stop thinking about the Clave or your profession.” He switched to the other arm, then reached up, rested a hand on Andrew’s cheek with a smile, and sighed. “You will never get any judgement from me. Stop worrying so much.”

“Right... no demons in your bedroom,” Andrew said with a crooked little grin.

“Well,” Lorenzo drawled, “there may be a little demon blood here.”

He dropped his glamour, and Andrew’s eyes widened as his lips parted in a soundless ‘oh’. Spots of golden scales shimmered in and out of existence like gleams of sunlight on restless waves. Andrew reached out and hesitantly ran his fingers over one of the patches, his eyes widening even more.

“It feels like silk,” he whispered.

“And what about you?” Lorenzo whispered back. “Do your runes feel any different than the skin around them?”

“You could find out,” Andrew replied, and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders.

Lorenzo let his eyes roam over his body with an appreciative hum. Then he reached out and traced one of the black marks adorning Andrew’s skin. Andrew swallowed.

“What is this?” Lorenzo asked, moving his finger back, following the line of the rune.

“Strength,” Andrew replied, mesmerized by Lorenzo’s gentle finger.

“And this one?”

“Stamina.”

“And this?”

“Flexibility.”

“Oh.” Lorenzo looked up at Andrew’s face with a twitch of his eyebrows as he finished unbuttoning his own shirt. “We should... investigate this. At one point.”

“In... vestigate?” Andrew swallowed.

“I am sure stamina and flexibility could be put to good use, albeit not the Clave-intended one.”

Andrew stared at him for a moment before a glow appeared on his cheeks. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “That sounds like...”

“A good idea.” Lorenzo shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. “For the future, never fear.”

Then he stepped closer, slung his arms around Andrew’s waist, and pulled him close. Andrew exhaled sharply at the contact of skin on skin, chest against chest, but slung his arms around Lorenzo to pull him even closer. He buried his face in the crook of Lorenzo’s neck again with a sigh.

“This feels way too good,” he muttered into his skin.

“It does, doesn’t it,” Lorenzo whispered, running his hands up and down Andrew’s muscled back.

After a moment Andrew leaned back, eyes wide and pupils so blown they almost erased all blue. He let his eyes roam across Lorenzo’s face for a moment before he leaned in for a kiss that quickly became heated and hungry, especially so when Lorenzo pressed their bodies together at the hips.

“Oh god,” Andrew gasped as he tore his lips away. “I...”

“Hmm?” Lorenzo ran a few fingers through Andrew’s hair.

“I’m... I don’t think I’m going to last long,” Andrew said and swallowed, followed by a breathless, embarrassed chuckle. “I...”

“You’re thinking too much, querido.”

Without further ado Lorenzo stepped back and closed his hands around Andrew’s shoulders, pushing him gently towards the bed. Andrew didn’t resist, and as soon as the edge of the mattress touched the back of his legs he let himself fall down, and then sank onto his back. Lorenzo didn’t waste any time following him and quickly straddled his waist. Andrew dug his fists into the sheet under him with a gasp and arched his back with a groan when Lorenzo ground down with rolling hips.

But then he slid one leg over Andrew’s waist again to settle down next to him, and his hand caressed Andrew’s chest and abdomen for a moment before making his way lower, past his navel, to follow the treasure trail dusted with fine, sandy hair. The sound Andrew emitted when that hand reached the waistband of the jeans was halfway between a gasp and a whine.

“Can I?” Lorenzo asked, voice low and husky.

Biting his lower lip, Andrew nodded, but without hesitation. Lorenzo took a deep breath before popping the button, and Andrew was writhing under his touch when he pulled down the zipper. But then he encountered the first snag; the jeans were so tight they were impossible to remove while lying down.

They both erupted into helpless, breathless giggles when Lorenzo failed to tug the waistband over Andrew’s hips, no matter how much the latter tried to assist with lifting his lower body.

“I’m stuck,” Andrew chuckled. “Oh shit...”

“I could use magic, if you would allow me,” Lorenzo replied with a chuckle of his own.

Andrew took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes on Lorenzo’s. “Yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

Lorenzo snapped his fingers and the offending piece of wardrobe vanished into thin air, to rematerialize at the foot end of the bed. Andrew gasped for air and tensed, eyes pinched shut.

“Are you okay?” Lorenzo asked softly, but insistently.

“Yes,” Andrew gasped, and opened his eyes. “Just... nervous.”

“Why?” Lorenzo asked gently and got up to divest himself of his own trousers. You will never get any judgement from me.” He was wearing a pair of briefs made of dark wine-red silk, so smooth and tight they didn’t leave much to the imagination. Licking his lips, Andrew stared at him, unable to move.

“Your eyeballs are drying out, querido,” Lorenzo whispered with a smile.

Andrew blinked hastily a few times before he huffed out a breathless chuckle. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered huskily.

Lorenzo’s smile softened even more, and he shook his head. “So are you.”Then he slowly knelt down onto the mattress again, between Andrew’s knees. “Can I see you?” he asked, his voice dropping into a husky whisper.

Andrew froze again, and then he exhaled sharply before nodding. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes. But I... can I see... you too?”

“Of course.”

Lorenzo leaned forward and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Andrew’s briefs, but then looked up at his face again. Andrew took a deep breath and nodded, and with a smile, Lorenzo focussed on the task again. Once he had dropped the last item of clothing, he let his eyes roam across Andrew’s body again.

“Please don’t be ashamed of your skin, querido,” he said softly. “You are beautiful everywhere.”

“Other boys used to poke fun at me because of... my size,” Andrew muttered and looked away.

“Oh please,” Lorenzo said with an exasperated sigh. “Boys that age will make fun of anything they can think of.” Then he reached out, rested his palm against Andrew’s cheek and turned his head, gently forcing the embarrassed Shadowhunter to look at him again. “There is nothing wrong with you, and let me tell you this: there are quite a few... tasks... that are a lot easier and more pleasant if you aren’t hung like a horse.”

Andrew burst into a fit of helpless giggles and dropped his head. Lorenzo chuckled as well, and after dropping a kiss onto Andrew’s forehead, he straightened up again. A snap of his fingers and his briefs shimmered out of existence, and every sound died in Andrew’s throat. He licked his lips.

“I take it you like what you see?” Lorenzo asked, almost smugly.

Andrew nodded, eyes glued to Lorenzo’s crotch, lips parted and tongue darting out to moisten them.

“You look practically luscious like that, querido,” Lorenzo whispered.

Andrew gulped down some air and pushed himself up on his elbows, then scrambled onto his knees. He grabbed Lorenzo by the shoulders and pulled him down, all but collapsing on top of him. He didn’t give Lorenzo a chance to protest either before he kissed him, hungry, and almost greedy, and even a little wild. He seemed only one step away from becoming completely unhinged. Lorenzo on the other hand ran both hands down Andrew’s back as he eased into the kiss.

They both were breathless when Andrew pushed himself onto his elbows to break the kiss.

“I...” He licked his lips. “I don’t really know what I’m doing but... I know what I’d like to do.”

“And what is that?” Lorenzo asked, eyelids heavy.

“I... I mean, as I said,” the nervousness was back in full, “I don’t really know much but I watched a few movies and-”

“Don’t tell me you watched porn on the internet in lieu of sex education,” Lorenzo said, a frown forming on his forehead.

“No... I mean yes. But not many.” Andrew swallowed. “Most things were... a little disturbing but some things... some things I really want to try. I just had to turn off the sound because...” he smiled nervously, “...that was a bit gross sometimes.”

Lorenzo shook his head with a fond smile. “You are aware that none of what you saw is real? Actors doing the deed for money?”

“Of course.” Andrew smiled a little bashfully. “I’m a rookie, not stupid.”

They both chuckled, then Lorenzo reached out and rested one hand on Andrew’s cheek. “You know what, querido?” He smiled warmly and encouragingly. “I hereby give you blanket permission to try whatever it is you have on your mind, and you can rely on me to stop you if it’s something I don’t want.”

Andrew nervously licked his lips, but nodded. “Okay.”

Their eyes met, and after a moment Andrew leaned in again for another kiss. This time he didn’t stay long, however, and moved his lips across Lorenzo’s jaw, and down the side of his neck. He lost a bit of his shyness as he moved his lips lower, and trailed a line of kisses down between Lorenzo’s pectorals. He was very hesitant at first when he passed a nipple, but encouraged by Lorenzo’s shaky breathing he closed his lips around it and flicked it with his tongue.

Emboldened by the sounds he elicited he did the same with the other one, and smiled in satisfaction when he was rewarded with a soft moan. Taking a deep breath he dropped another kiss onto Lorenzo’s chest, and moved his lips lower, and lower, and past his navel.

“Querido, are you sure about that?” Lorenzo whispered breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Andrew whispered back, breathless as well but without hesitation. “I want this.”

He didn’t waste any more time and bend down, and Lorenzo’s surprised gasp turned into a heavy moan.

After a moment however Lorenzo tensed, stared at the ceiling with his lips pressed together, and took a deep breath.

“Andrew,” he said softly.

Andrew shot upright and hastily wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “I’m doing this wrong, ain’t I? Shit, did I hurt you?”

Lorenzo cleared his throat and sat up, shaking his head, and Andrew knelt down next to him, an unhappy frown on his face. After taking another deep breath Lorenzo cleared his throat again and took one of Andrew’s hands between his own.

“I don’t know how to say this but...” He cleared his throat again. “You do not... actually... blow.”

Andrew’s face went bright read and he swallowed. He stared at Lorenzo with his mouth hanging open before he looked down, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

“Hey,” Lorenzo said, infinitely soft and gentle. “Look at me.”

After a moment, Andrew hesitantly lifted his head.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this.” He rested one palm against Andrew’s cheek, the other hand still around Andrew’s. “Lovemaking is a skill, and has to be learned and practised like any other skill.”

Andrew shrugged and lowered his eyes.

“Please.” Lorenzo lifted Andrew’s hand to his lips and kissed Andrew’s knuckles. “The fault is entirely mine in this case. I should have made sure you are on the receiving end of this, for your first time.”

Then he took Andrew’s hands again between both of his, and folded Andrew’s fingers in until only forefinger and middle finger stuck out. He closed his hand around the base of those fingers and placed a languid kiss onto the tips.

Andrew swallowed audibly.

“With the right partner, and in the right mood,” Lorenzo muttered and let the tip of his tongue circle around the two fingertips, “giving is as much joy as receiving, you know.” He gently sucked the two fingers between his lips, up to the second knuckle, then let his tongue play around the tips again. He pulled them out, trailing the length of the fingers with his tongue, and let the tips rest against his lower lips when he looked at Andrew again. “Explore with your tongue and your lips, find the sensitive spots, use it to your advantage, and you can reduce any man to a writhing, boneless mess.” He flicked the tips of Andrew’s fingers with his tongue again. “I shall gladly give you a demonstration.”

“No,” Andrew whispered, a smouldering look in his eyes. “No, please... can I try again?”

“By all means,” Lorenzo whispered and let go of his hand. “Just don’t try to swallow too deep at first. It’s part of the fun, but also part of the exploration.”

Andrew nodded eagerly and pushed Lorenzo onto his back again. He did the same as he had done before, trailing kisses across Lorenzo’s skin, but took his time this time, lavished attention on his nipples, and this time Lorenzo was already writhing a little when Andrew had reached his goal.

He licked his lips once and then closed one hand around the base of Lorenzo’s cock before lowering his head. He didn’t swallow him down but just pulled the foreskin back as he closed his lips around the tip, and let his tongue explore a little.

Lorenzo seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, and when Andrew lowered his head in a smooth move, his breath exploded out of him in a low moan. Breathing heavy through his nose Andrew smiled around the hard flesh in his mouth and continued his exploration, encouraged by the sounds Lorenzo was making, a steady stream of what seemed to be cursing and swearing in Spanish interspersed with ragged moans.

After another moment Lorenzo buried one hand into Andrew’s hair and tugged. “You don’t have to... let me finish in your mouth...”

Andrew however ignored the tug and swallowed him a little deeper, his hand firmly closed around the base of Lorenzo’s trembling cock. Following a sudden impulse he bobbed his head up and down a few times, assisted by his hand, and moments later Lorenzo’s back arched off the bed as he came with a wordless shout.

Wiping the back of his hand across his lips Andrew straightened up when Lorenzo shuddered, spent and oversensitive, and lowered himself down at his lover’s side. He had lost control over his glamour during climax, and Andrew couldn’t tear his eyes off the shimmer of golden scales running over Lorenzo’s skin.

“Aren’t you a fast learner,” Lorenzo whispered without opening his eyes, still catching his breath.

“Hmm, I have a good teacher,” Andrew replied with a smile that bordered on cocky.

“Obviously,” Lorenzo replied on a chuckle. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and ran the fingers of one hand through Andrew’s hair. “You didn’t have to swallow, though.”

“Yeah, I mean... I didn’t know what else to do with it.” Andrew shrugged with a crooked smile.

“I must admit you caught me a little off guard, or I’d have made provisions and summoned a towel.”

“You know, it wasn’t so bad, actually.”

“Wasn’t it?” Lorenzo lifted both eyebrows.

Andrew shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

Lorenzo’s eyebrows almost vanished into his hairline.

“Yeah, the Institute’s poor excuse for hot chocolate is atrocious, and once I got a splash of ichor on my lips. Was in the infirmary for the next two days, so a bit of warlock jizz isn’t so bad.”

Lorenzo couldn’t suppress a snort, and Andrew grinned as well.

“Besides,” Andrew went on, “you’re a warlock. You could probably make it taste of strawberry or something.”

They looked at each other for no more than a second before they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

“Oh come here, boludo,” Lorenzo chuckled and pulled Andrew into a kiss.

The kiss was soft and languid, tongues and lips sliding against each other’s, unhurried and warm. They eventually broke the kiss again and sank down into the mattress, foreheads touching.

“Give me a moment to recuperate, querido,” Lorenzo muttered. “Then I’ll gladly return the favour.”

“You don’t have to,” Andrew whispered.

“But I want to.” Lorenzo ran his fingers through Andrew’s hair. “I have wanted to put my mouth on you for a while now.”

“Oh.” Andrew swallowed. “In that case...”

Lorenzo dropped another kiss onto his lips, and after a moment, sat up and pushed Andrew onto his back.

He took his sweet time and of course, used his centuries of experience to his advantage without shame. He had reduced Andrew to a writhing mess even before he had reached his goal, and gently cradling Andrew’s balls in one hand he swallowed him down in one smooth move.

Andrew completely lost control over his vocal chords, unable even to care anymore about what sounds he made.

Then Lorenzo pulled back with a vulgar little plop, making Andrew whine. “I’m sorry, I’m not showing off too much, I hope?”

Andrew reared his head up, eyes wild, hair a mess. “Ungh?” He didn’t look like someone who could coherently string two words together.

“Never mind,” Lorenzo said and returned his attention back to his task.

His skill with lips and tongue quickly pushed Andrew over the edge, and after disposing of the load with a discreet little flick of magic, Lorenzo settled down at Andrew’s side again and pulled him close.

“You okay?” he asked softly, brushing a few strands of hair from Andrew’s damp forehead.

“Never been better,” Andrew whispered hoarsely after a moment.

Lorenzo dropped a kiss onto his temple with a satisfied smile. “Oh, and don’t feel bad if you doze off now. It’s quite common after a good orgasm.”

“I’d use the term spectacular,” Andrew whispered with a slow, sensuous smile.

Huffing out a chuckle under his breath Lorenzo pulled him a little closer and closed his eyes as well. Maybe a little sleep wouldn’t come amiss after all, since Andrew would have to be at the Institute again the next morning. So he draped his soft comforter over the both of them with a snap of his fingers.

“You’re amazing,” Andrew muttered into his shoulder, voice already heavy and low with impending sleep.

“That makes two of us, querido,” Lorenzo whispered and placed another kiss onto Andrew’s temple.

Andrew was already softly snoring as soon as Lorenzo had switched off the lights. Lorenzo’s face softened and he shook his head with a fond and doubtlessly love-sick smile as he looked at the face of the man who had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms. He wasn’t even bothered by the soft little snores.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, Andrew Underhill,” Lorenzo whispered and sighed. “But I don’t want you to stop doing it.”

He fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
